deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Natsu Dragneel Vs. Sol Badguy
Natsu Dragneel Vs. Sol Badguy is Episode 3 of Desert Croc's Death Battles. It features Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail and Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear. Description Fairy Tail Vs. Guilty Gear! It's a battle of the fire using heroes with extra dragon-based forms! In this skirmish between a mage and a gear, whose flame will be snuffed out? Interlude Boomstick: In legend, Dragons are giant reptilian-like creatures who have wings and can breathe fire. Wiz: They are also the inspiration for many fictional characters such as Charizard, Spyro and Toothless! Boomstick: What can you say? They are pretty popular, after all! Wiz: However, these two characters aren't dragons themselves, but rather use fire in combat and have alternate forms based on the fire breathing titans! Boomstick: Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer Mage of the Fairy Tail guild. Wiz: And Sol Badguy, the infamous Gear Hunter. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Natsu Dragneel Boomstick: Dragons are known to be terrifying creatures, and why wouldn't people think that? The damn things are bigger then elephants and can breathe fire! Wiz: While many people see dragons as savage monsters, there is one that actually manages to care for a human child. Boomstick: Elliot? Wiz: That's not what I had in mind. This dragon's name is Igneel, also known as the Fire Dragon King. Boomstick: Yes, as we said earlier, Igneel was actually a caring dragon. He raised a young boy and taught him a type of magic called Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Wiz: However, on July 7th of the year X777.... Boomstick: What time period is this set in? Wiz:...Igneel disappeared without warning. Boomstick: The boy, known as Natsu Dragneel, set out to find Igneel. On his journey, he met an old man named Makarov Dreyar, the master of a guild called Fairy Tail. Natsu joined the guild and overtime, he grew attached to the Fairy Tail and its members. Wiz:Indeed. As well as taking job offers that the guild provides, he does his best to protect Fairy Tail from anyone who dares to harm it! Natsu: I'm gonna pay you back for everything! I'll show you that picking a fight with Fairy Tail was a mistake! Boomstick: Natsu is what one would call a mage. Wiz: And no, that doesn't mean waving a wand around and yelling made up words like Harry Potter, this is a different case. Boomstick: The type of magic Natsu uses is called Fire Dragon Slayer magic. What this means is that he is able to manipulate flames that are hot enough to melt metal and stay burning in water. Wiz: This ability allows him to increase the potency of his punches and kicks by incorporating fire into them. His blows will really let you feel the burn! Boomstick: Let's not forget that he can create explosions by bringing his blazing hands together and increase the temperature of the surrounding area by engulfing himself with a large flame! Wiz: He can also breathe fire, just like a dragon! This is Natsu's signature move, called the Fire Dragon's Roar. Boomstick: Then there's his more powerful moves. One of them is Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist. This move is a barrage of fiery punches that is able to break through iron, as it was used to defeat Gajeel Redfox. Wiz: While performing this move, he shouts ORAORAORAORA! Boomstick: Wrong series, Wiz. Wiz: Oops! Sorrys! Boomstick: Anyway, next we have the Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Natsu often uses this as a finishing move. He sends a large stream of flames that blow the opponent away. Wiz: Just when you thought thing couldn't get any more destructive, wait till you hear about the Fire Dragon King's Spells! These are basically extremely poweful moves that he has at his disposal. Boomstick: The first one is the Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist. This is an immensely powerful punch with enough force to shatter a giant! Wiz: The next one is the Fire Dragon King's Roar. It is a powered up version of his standard roar that can blow away an entire battalion! Boomstick: But wait, we're not finished yet! Natsu can combine his flames with lightning. This is called Lightning Fire Dragon Mode. Here, he is able to simultaneously use fire and lightning, increasing the effect of his moves. Wiz: Not only will the opponent get burnt, by they will also get shocked too! Boomstick: Finally, we have the Dragon Force! This is Natsu's ultimate form. In this form, the power of Natsu's attacks are increased dramatically. He also gains a move called the Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade This move allows Natsu to propel himself towards the opponent while surrounded himself in fire hits them with a headbutt,sending them crashing though obstacles in the way. Wiz: While Natsu is a great fighter with his magic, he can also use it in other ways. Boomstick: It gives him immunity to fire-based attacks, including explosions and he can also eat flames to restore his stamina! Don't try this at home kids! Wiz: His fire can also be used to grab ledges from a distances, you know, you always need that one ace up your sleeve just in case you fall off a cliff or something. Boomstick: It's not just about fire though. Natsu also has a great sense of smell. In other words, there's no use hiding because he'll just sniff you out like a police dog! Wiz: Even without his magic, Natsu is a deadly opponent. He can stop blades with his hands and break them and can lift a massive slab of rock to attack his opponent with. Boomstick: You think that's impressive? What about that time he destroyed an entire mansion by simply slamming his fist on the ground in anger? Talk about scary! Wiz: He is also extremely fast as he was able to blitz several wizards and trade blows with Gajeel, creating afterimages of his fist in the process. Boomstick: Natsu is also very durable to the point where shotgun blasts have no effect on him. He can also take beatings from the likes of Gajeel, who covered himself in iron, and even tanked a blast from Jellal Fernandes that was said to have the force of a meteor! ''' Wiz: When using Dragon Force, he was able to knock the bastard through the tower of heaven, demolishing it in the process, just to let him know how scary real dragons are! '''Boomstick: While Natsu is a powerhouse, he is not invincible. He has a few weaknesses that can be used against him in battle. Wiz: The most obvious one is motion sickness. Like all Dragon Slayer mages, Natsu does not handle motion well. While this mostly applies to transport, he also gets sick when exposed to too much motion, which is the reason he was defeated by Fukuro. Boomstick: He is also very reckless when angered and will charge into a fight without thinking things over. One time, he even shouted out for his allies when he was supposed to be stealthy! Wiz: Lastly, his magic has a limit and while most of his basic attacks can be used a lot of times, his more powerful attacks, especially in Lightning Fire Dragon Mode, will drain his magic power pretty quickly and will tire him out unless he eats more fire to recover his stamina. Boomstick: Sure, he may be a bit of a goofball at times, but he is definitely someone you would not want to challenge to a fight unless you are strong enough to slay dragons! Wiz: But as long as you don't mess with Fairy Tail, he won't get on your bad side! Natsu: We joined a guild so that we could live. I might not know much about this world, but for the sake of all living things of this world, I'll defeat you! Sol Badguy Boomstick: There once lived two scientists named Fredrick and Aria who were very close to each other. Wiz: Another one of those love stories eh? Boomstick: Well, you could put it that way, but not all of this story is sunshine and rainbows. You see, once Fredrick discovered that Aria had fallen ill, he was betrayed by his friend Asuka, who converted him into an artificial being called a gear. Wiz: Wait, he turned into a machine? How is that even possible? Boomstick: This is Guilty Gear Wiz, not Metal Gear. Wiz: Crap! I got mixed up again! Boomstick: Anyway, in order to keep himself stable, he created headband to cover the mark on his forehand that branded him as a gear. After this, he gained a large amount of hatred for the gears and vowed to destroy all of them so that they could not be used for combat purposes. He was no longer the man known as Fredrick. He had been reborn Sol Badguy. Wiz: In an attempt to find out more about the gears, Sol joined the Order of Holy Knights many years later. During this time, he obtained the Fireseal Sword. After leaving the Order some time later, he entered a tournament and defeated Justice, the leader of the gears. Boomstick: After this, he set out to take his revenge on the being known as That Man. That is his name. I am not kidding you people! Sol: Son of a...! I swear upon my life... I'll get my revenge! Boomstick: For someone who makes it his goal to wipe out an entire race of artificial creatures, you'd think that Sol is born for fighting. Well guess what, he is! Wiz: Sol's weapon of choice was the Fireseal sword, but as of recent events, it has been upgraded into a sword called the Junkyard Dog MK III. You could almost mistake the thing for a giant lighter! Boomstick: Speaking of lighters, the sword can produce flames which Sol uses in his attacks. The most notable move he has is called Gunflame. In this move, Sol sends a stream of flames that travel along the ground at his opponent. Wiz: Next, there is Volcanic Viper, which is basically Sol's own version of the Shoryuken! Sol can follow this up with a kick that sends his opponents to the ground. Boomstick: Bandit Revolver is a leaping kick which doesn't use flames at all. However, there is an alternate version of this move called Bandit Bringer, in which Sol performs a flaming punch instead of a kick. Wiz: Break is a midair attack where Sol drives his flaming foot into the opponent from above and Wild Throw is pretty much what the name implies, a move where Sol throws the opponent over his shoulder. Boomstick: Next, we have Riot Stamp. Sol jumps of a wall and towards an opponent, getting ready to deliver a flaming kick to their face that knocks the them downwards. Wiz: Now we are getting serious! Grand Viper is a variation of the Volcanic Viper where Sol slides along the ground before delivering the flaming uppercut. Brutal! Boomstick: To finish of listing his basic moves, we have Fafnir, which is nothing more than just a flaming punch. It sure knocks the opponent back though! Wiz: With that said, lets start dishing out the heavy hitters. I am, of course, talking about none over than the Overdrives! first up, we have Tyrant Rave ver.β. Sol charges up the attack and slams his sword into the opponent, dealing a lot of damage! Boomstick: Then there's the Dragon Install. This is Sol's secondary form which he obtains when accessing some of his gear powers. In this form, his speed, strength and durability are increased dramatically. He even gains a new move in this form called P.B.B., which is essentially just an air throw. This form doesn't last long though. Wiz: To end on a high note, there his Instant Kill called Branding Breach. Sol rushes at the opponent and unleashes a blast of fire from his weapon at them! Boomstick: Being a gear, Sol possesses superhuman stats. His Strength, Speed and Durability are well above that or a regular human. Wiz: His casual punches are powerful enough to destroy walls and uproot trees, and when he puts power into them, he can generate enough energy to shatter a barrier that was said to be impenetrable. Even That Man himself said that Sol's punches produce more energy than anything else on the planet! Boomstick: While he isn't known for his speed, he is still extremely fast. He managed to outrun a missile that was travelling at 5.2 kilometers per second! You need to have a lot of stamina to be able to run that fast! Wiz: Sol is no pushover either. He has a healing factor, which allows him to regenerate from attacks that would kill any normal person, such as gunshots. He even regenerated after being impaled by Kiske Ky Kiske's Thunderseal, which was specifically designed to nullify regeneration of gear cells. Boomstick: When Dragon Install is activated, he is bulletproof and increases dramatically in strength, as he was able to clash with a giant beam. Wiz: He rarely ever takes off his headband, but when he does, he becomes a lot stronger, and I mean A LOT. With it off, he shot a mountain sized gear out of the sky like it was nothing, and he was only using a portion of his power! Boomstick: He may be a powerhouse, but Sol doesn't tend to use a lot of his power unless things aren't in his favor. He is also bad tempered at times. Wiz: That may be so, but in a world full of powerful supernatural beings, there is a reason why Sol has managed to survive for as long as he has. Boomstick: He is just too hot for anyone to handle! Sol: We were forged by the will of greedy human beings and so, we are nothing more than a symbol of all that's wrong with the world. For that reason, I will never stop until I've destroyed every gear! Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Fairy Tail Guild It was a regular day at the guild. While looking for a job to take, Natsu was wondering about something. The guild was missing someone. "Hey! Does anyone know where Erza is?" "You didn't know?" Gray replied. "She's out taking an S-rank mission. Something about subduing a powerful Fire Mage or something." "So he's just some criminal who wants to copy me! Whatever, Erza's strong. There's no way she would lose!" Suddenly, the doors to the guild burst open and Erza Scarlet slowly walked in. She was badly injured, with many cuts and bruises. The guild gasped as they muttered to each other about what might have happened. "Erza!" Natsu cried. "What happened?" "He...he was too..power..." Those were the last words Erza managed to get out before she collapsed to the ground unconscious. The commotion among the guild increased. Inside Natsu, anger was building up. "Someone stronger than Erza?" Lucy said. "This could be bad! What should we do?" "I'LL FIND HIM!" Natsu roared. "I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO ERZA! HE IS GOING TO REGRET MESSING WITH FAIRY TAIL! With that, Natsu dashed out of the guild. "Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Happy shouted out as he flew after the Dragon Slayer. The guild was silent. "There he goes again." Gray sighed. "Let's just hope he is careful. Magnolia Town Walking through the streets of the town was a young man in blue with an eyepatch. He was accompanied by Sol. "That was awesome old man!" Sin Kiske said. "That woman seemed pretty powerful too. How the heck was she able to change her weapons and armor in an instant? Doesn't look like any magic I've ever seen." "Hell if I know." Sol replied. "Let's just forget about it for now. The last thing I want is to start another fi..." Before Sol could finish, Sol was punched in the face by someone moving at a high speed. He was knocked through a building and got up. "Who the hell did that?" He looked up and saw Natsu being carried in the air by Happy. "You will regret hurting Erza!" "Are you talking about that armored women from before? Look kid, I don't have time for this shit..." "Let me show you the true power of Fairy Tail!" "Shut up you brat!" Sol jumped up into the air and punched Happy, sending him crashing into a food cart. Natsu landed on the ground. "Happy!" He glared at Sol, who had just finished landing on the ground as well. "YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!" "Old man!" Sin shouted. "Let me help!" "Silence, Sin! I will take care of this little shit by myself!" "Well, if that's the way you want it." Flames appeared on Natsu's fists as Sol equipped the Junkyard Dog. Before Sol could react, Natsu appeared in front of him and began hitting him with a combo of flaming punches and kicks. On the last punch, Sol blocked the attack with his sword and grabbed Natsu. He then used Wild Throw to hurl Natsu over his shoulder. Natsu was quick to get up though. Sol turned around and blocked another punch from Natsu. After this, Natsu grabbed Sol and hit him with a flaming headbutt. Sol stumbled back, allowing Natsu to move in and hit him with a hard blazing punch. Sol was sent skidding along the stone ground. "This kid is pretty tough!" He thought to himself. Natsu slowly walked forward and held his hands to his mouth. As Sol got to his feet, he wondered what he was doing. Natsu then took a deep breath and exhaled, sending a stream of flames from his mouth at Sol. Sol was quick enough to jump out of the way of the attack. He landed on the side of a building and kicked off of it, propelling himself towards Natsu, performing Riot Stamp. He crashed into Natsu with his flaming foot and kicked him into the ground. Natsu got up shortly afterward with a smiling. "This is going to be easier than I thought." He snickered. "What makes you say that? Don't get cocky!" Sol ran towards Natsu and swung his sword but Natsu blocked it with his hands. He then tried to punch Sol but Sol blocked it as well. The two began to trade blows until Sol threw a hard straight, breaking Natsu's guard. Sol then hit Natsu with a few slashes from his sword and kicked him away. Natsu landed on the ground, planting his fist in the ground to halt his skidding. "Did you really beat Erza?" Natsu asked. "You don't seem all that powerful to me!" "Shut up, kid!" Sol performed Bandit Revolver and leapt into the air towards Natsu, trying to hit him with a kick. However, Natsu dodged the attack and as soon as Sol Landed, he punched him twice before throwing an uppercut that knocked Sol into the air. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" A large stream of flames appeared and struck Sol. He was barraged by them for a while until they ended, and Sol fell to the ground. Natsu smiled, but it faded when he realized that Sol landed on his feet. "You..you are still able to fight?" "Really? Kid, it'll take more than that trick to defeat me!" "Then I'm not holding back any more!" Natsu rushed forward in an attempt to blitz Sol, but Sol was quick enough to block Natsu's strike. He then hit Natsu with a short combo of slashes before performing Crimson Viper. He slid along the ground, hitting Natsu with a series of consecutive hits and then hit him with a fiery uppercut, sending him airborne. Sol proceeded to hit Natsu with some more strikes until Natsu caught Sol's sword and threw him to the ground. Natsu landed and as soon as Sol got up, he punched the bounty hunter in the gut, sending him skidding back a little. Natsu dashed forward once more and hit Sol with a flurry of blazing punches. "Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" After the last punch made contact, an explosion was created and Sol was sent flying through a building and landed on the other side. he still managed to get up. "So, maybe you really did beat Erza." "Of course I did kid. What, you need solid evidence to prove it?" "In that case..." Natsu was engulfed in flames and electricity. "I may need more than fire to take you down!" Natsu ran forward while charging a punch and unleashed it. Sol blocked the attack but was being driven back. He knocked Nastu away with a strike from his sword and then landed a handful of punches and slashes. He then performed Tyrant Rave ver.β and hit Natsu with a powerful slug, sending him crashing through several buildings and walls. Natsu still had the strength. "I am not giving up!" He cried. "For the sake of Fairy Tail, I will defeat you!" He inhaled his fire and lightning as Sol ran towards him. Once Natsu acquired enough, he let loose Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar, creating a large blast that destroyed the buildings and structures he had crashed through further. After the attack, he looked to see if he had hit Sol, but he was nowhere to be found. "Nice move, too bad you weren't able to hit me!" Natsu was too tired to move, he looked to the side to see Sol standing a few meters away from him. "Is this really it?" "I'll finish you right now!" Sol planted Junkyard Dog into the ground. "Gunflame!" Flames emerged from the sword and traveled along the ground towards Natsu. Flames... Natsu's smile returned as Sol watched in surprise at what happened when the flames reached the Dragon Slayer. He was eating them! "What the hell!? You can eat fire!?" "Thanks for the meal!" The flames that engulfed Natsu's body grew bigger and hotter and scales appeared on his body. He had entered Dragon Force. Before Sol could even comprehend what he was seeing, Natsu hit him with a flurry of fast and brutal punches. After a while of this, he landed a kick that sent Sol back a little. Sol skidded along the ground and looked up to see Natsu charging another attack. "CRIMSON LOTUS: PHOENIX BLADE!" Natsu hit Sol with and uppercut. He then flew upward and rammed into him. The two traveled upward for a while. As they slowed down, Natsu kicked Sol into the river in the town. Natsu landed on the ground and sighed. "Well, I guess it's all over then." He began to leave when he heard a faint noise. Suddenly, a figure burst out of the water and landed behind Natsu, who turned around, expecting Sol. However, he looked a lot different than before. "You are really starting to piss me off kid." Sol let out a roar. He had activated Dragon Install. Sol flew at Natsu and hit him with a fast and powerful combo of punches, slashes and kicks. He the charged an uppercut and unleashed it, sending Natsu high into the air. Sol flew up after him. "This is your end!" As soon as Sol reached Natsu, he hit him with a punch so hard, the Dragon Slayer exploded. Blood and limbs flew everywhere and Natsu's flew straight towards the Fairy Tail Guild. It crashed through the building, and landed in the center of the guild. Everyone reacted in shock. K.O.! Sol and Sin leave Magnolia Town. Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail guild mourns over Natsu's death. Results Boomstick: To be fair, Natsu could have won this battle, if he knew Gear Slayer Magic, that is! Wiz: Where do I even begin with this? Let's just say the Natsu is waaaaay out of Sol's league! Boomstick: To begin, Sol is far more experienced that what Natsu is. He has been fighting for more than 200 years! Compare that to the amount of time Natsu has been training and you will see the massive difference in that department. Wiz: It's not just experience though. Remember when That Man stated that Sol's punches produce more energy than anything on the planet? Considering all the powerful characters in Guilty Gear, you could imagine how much a single punch from Sol would hurt! Boomstick: Sol is also a lot more durable then Natsu. he has a healing factor that allowed him to regenerate from a blade that was supposed to nullify regeneration, so it doesn't matter what attacks Natsu has up his sleeve, Sol could just heal himself after each one! Wiz: Dragon Install was the nail in Natsu's Coffin. It greatly increases Sol's stats and you should already know how powerful he is in his base form! Heck, he doesn't even need to use Dragon Install to beat Natsu. Without it, he completely destroyed a mountain sized gear! And he was only using a fraction of his power! It took every strength that Natsu had in his base form to destroy a giant foe that was significantly smaller. Boomstick: Not to mention that after using his strongest attacks, Natsu will tire, leaving Sol free to pummel him! It doesn't matter if Natsu can eat Sol's flames to restore his stamina. In the end, Sol is eventually going to hit him with a blow he cannot survive. Wiz: It seems that this is the end of Natsu's fairy tale. Boomstick: The winner is Sol Badguy. Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Fire Duel Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Desert Croc Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016